


Just the way you are

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Brian and Freddie are brothers,Jer is Freddie's mum and Brian's stepmom,Brian's dad,harold is Freddie's stepdad,both parents have different views on the kids.Freddie is battling Anorexia,Brian is just a kind boy and brother helping him through it despite Freddie having breakdowns about he looks but they have their two friends to help them,Roger and John.Follow Freddie and Brian through the years.
Relationships: George Michael/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** _Brian and Freddie are brothers,Jer is Freddie's mum and Brian's stepmom,Brian's dad,harold is Freddie's stepdad,both parents have different views on the kids.Freddie is battling Anorexia,Brian is just a kind boy and brother helping him through it despite Freddie having breakdowns about he looks but they have their two friends to help them,Roger and John.Follow Freddie and Brian through the years.  
_ **

** _Cast:_ **

**_Freddie Mercury(or Freddie bulsara May):17_ **

**_Brian May(Brian May bulsara/Mercury):17_ **

**_Roger taylor:18_ **

**_John Deacon:18_ **

**_Jer Bulsara:Freddie and Brian_ _'s mum_ **

**_Harold May:Brian and Freddie's dad_ **

**_Disorders mentioned:Anorexia(Freddie),Self harm(Freddie and Brian),suicide(Brian)_ **

**_Highschool:Redwood High_ **

**_Friend groups:_ **

**_Freddie and Brian:Wesley,Felix,Dallas,Dawson(twin brother of Dallas),Mitchell,leo._ **

**_Roger and John:Paul Prenter(18),George Michael(17),Jayden(17),Christian(18)_ **

**_ year:1990s _ **

**_......................................... _ **

**_ December 24th 1991,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hi,i'm Freddie Mercury well Freddie Bulsara May.I battle Anorexia,i have since i was Twelve.That was when my mum married someone else,that person's son became my brother.Brian,his dad is my stepdad same with my mum,Brian and i have stuck together since.I do shut myself away sometimes if i feel down. Which is now,i locked myself away.I hate how my body looks.Brian's always here to help me,Tomorrow is Christmas day.

I started hating Christmas since mum makes a big dinner.I'm not gonna eat it,'dad' makes me.he's nice,i like him when i'm not moody."Freddie!",Brian called.i groaned to myself,unlocked my bedroom door."what?",i say"come down,dinner's ready",he says"No,not feeling to great",i lied."liar",he muttered,anyway he walked away to the dining room while i fake being sick with a fever."Farrokh!",Mum yelled."don't feel well!",i yelled back.

"Freddie",she called,i came downstairs,got a kiss on the cheek."i know,you wont eat but at least eat a little bit",she says"okay mum",i say.I sat at the dining table,next to Brian,picking at my food,its spicy but i picked at it.Brian and 'Dad' were already eating so was mum,i was to in my thoughts.dad smacked the back of my head"Touch me again and i'll fucking kill you",i hissed."Farrokh!"Mum scolded."whatever,i don't want to be touched",i say.

"No excuse to threaten to your stepdad",she says,i nodded,ignoring her.i picked at my dinner,Brian went to touch me,he knew i would beat the shit out of him if he touched me especially my back.he kissed my cheek.I didn't eat that night,i'm seventeen by the way so is Brian.

**_ Christmas day 1991 _ **

"Freddie,get up!",i hear dad yell from downstairs"leave him alone Harold",i hear mum say.Brian came into my room"hey sleepyhead,time to get up",he says,i was already awake but laying in bed"good Morning",he says"mm",i hummed.Brian and i do tend to lay in bed together,cuddling."do you need a cuddle?",he asked,i nodded.Brian got in bed with me,wrapped his arms around me,we fell asleep,cuddling.

"Boys,time to get up",mum."mm",i grunted,curling into my brother more.Brian was awake,"Freddie,you gotta get up",he says"No",i muttered."yes",Brian says,straddling my legs"get off",i mumble"No",he says."please",i pout"Not gonna work",he says."get up Freddie",he says"i don't want to",i say.Brian got off me,knowing i wont get out of bed."have mum and dad invited their family?",i ask"unfortunately yes",Brian sighed,we got dressed,i put my hoodie on and with jogging bottoms.

"Freddie?are you feeling okay?",dad asked"yeah fine,just cold",i say."Roger and John are coming over with George soon",Brian says,he knows i like George(Michael).I nodded.we sat down to have breakfast.I had cereal with fruit in it.I self harm as well.The door bell rung,i stayed at the kitchen island,it was mum and dads family and Roger,John and George.

i stayed sulking as usual"cheer up",dad says,ruffling my hair,i warned him once."don't.Fucking touch me",i snapped.he grabbed my arm"don't talk to me like a brat",he says"let go of me,you're not my dad",i spat,he slapped me in the face,i pulled out of his grasp and ran to my room,to cry."Bear",Brian called from downstairs,i pulled my hoodie over my cheeks.

"Bear?What's wrong?",he asked.i didn't look at him."what's that on your cheek?",he asked."what do you think",i snap lowly,he pulled my hoodie from my cheeks"who did it?",he asked"dad did,he slapped me,after i snapped at him,you know i don't want to be touched",i say"come here",Brian says,i do,bolting into his arms.

he kissed my head,rubbing my back softly.i let him."Come on,George is begging to see you",Brian says"No",i refused."freddie please",brian says,cupping my cheeks."Fine",i huffed.

We walked downstairs."Hi Freddie",George says,i roll my eyes,walked to the kitchen,ignored dad,sat at the kitchen island,scratching my wrist with a knife"Freddie No",Mum scolds."Whatever",i huffed."Can't do jack shit in this house!",i say."watch your language",she warned"i'm seventeen",i say.I stayed at the kitchen island,my wrist bleeding,i cleaned it up,stayed at the kitchen island ,my hood up."cheer up Freddie,go socialize",dad says to me"do i look like i care?",i snarled."touch me and i'll bash your head in",i say.i kicked him in the balls"never fucking mess with me",i snarled lowly,i walked into the garden with a water.found George and my brother....making out.i stood there with hate in my eyes .

"i'd hate to interrupt",i say quietly"this isn't what it looks like!",Brian says"oh sure,you making out with my crush",i say."i thought we were brothers!",i yelled."i hate you brian!",i yelled at him.George ran after me"leave me alone Michael!",i say.i took off running out the house.I was in tears.i went down to the lake.

i sniffled,wiping the tears with the back of my hand,i sat on the boardwalk."Freddie please",it was Brian"leave me alone Brian!",i say."you took George away from me!You know i like him!",i say.Brian grabbed me"Stop it",he says."i tried to pull away,told him you like him,he wouldn't take no for an answer",Brian says"lets go home",he says"Don't wanna",i say.we stayed out all night,ran home together,snuck in"Where have you two been?",dad asked"lake",Brian says,keeping an arm around me"you two can sleep in separate rooms tonight",dad says"No!",i say.

"Freddie,do as your told",mum sighs.i roll my eyes,Brian and i cuddle."love you Bri",i say"i love you too Bear",he yawned.

**_ December Twenty sixth 1991,Wednesday _ **

"Freddie,time to wake up,we have school today", heard Brian say to me softly."Go away",i groaned."No,we need to get up",he says.I got dressed into my hoodie and jeans.i brushed my teeth and hair.Brian and i walked to school when,George pulled me into the ally way and forced me to have sex with him,he knows i'm underweight.

"George stop!",i say."i like you Freddie",he says"get away from me Michael",i snapped,i walked into the school before i felt a sick feeling wash over me.i bolted to the bathroom.i spent the first two classes puking.I heard a teacher running towards the bathroom.i rest my head against my hands.Of course it was the principle,"Freddie?",he says"yes sir",i say before being sick again into the toilet."Are you feeling okay?",he asked,i shook my head.Brian ran in.

"what's wrong Freddie?",he asked."george raped me",i say."Oh bear",Brian says to me.we walked home.Brian lets us in"what's happened?",Mum asked"i feel sick",i say."up to bed",she says,i nodded,with that i walked to bed.changed into my onesie and laid in bed.mum soon came in."here you go betah",she says"thank you mum",i say.she kissed my forehead.i drank the tea. 

falling asleep after.....Weird.

**_ December 27th 1991,Thursday _ **

"Freddie,wake up",Brian."go away Bri",i groaned.I got up for school,dressed in a hoodie and jeans.I saw George at the front of school.....in tears."George?Are you okay",i asked,he shook his head."I like you too George",i say.i kissed him.his hands found their way around my waist,i hooked my arms around his neck."i'm sorry for yesterday,one of my friends told me to do it",he says" 'S Fine George,i'm okay",i say."i've liked you for a while Freddie",he says"i've liked you for a while too",i giggled. 

i blushed.i felt him cup my cheeks and kiss me.his arms stayed around my waist."oh shit,we're late!",i say,we started laughing.I needed to be sick.I ran to the bathroom.I was starting to relapse slowly.i heard two people running toward me.One of them was George then brian,they hooked an arm around me each to keep me up."Brimi,wanna go home",i say. "Not yet",Brian says.

"freddie,you were doing so well",Brian says"shut up",i snap.I know i'm relapsing.George took me to my class.he kissed my cheek.i walked into class,pale as fuck,sat in the back.The bell rung,i bolted to the bathroom"oh no you don't",Brian."let me go",i whined"No,i know you're gonna make yourself sick",he says."i wasn't",i lied.he let me go,i did the opposite of 'i wasn't '.

I made myself sick.i felt someone rubbing my back,it was one of my friends,Wesley."Freddie,are you feeling okay?",he asked "don't tell my brother but its relapse",i say."i'm not gonna tell",he says."i promise",he added.i made myself sick.blame dad for this.i saw Brian out of the corner of my eye"what's going on?",he asked."Freddie feel sick",Wesley lied.

"Wesley",Brian says."he feels sick",Wesley says,keeping a hand on my back,i drank a glass of water,seeing if it'll come back up.it did.Wesley tied my hair back."thanks Wes",i say."its fine Freddie",he says,i got up,washed out my mouth twice to get rid of the vomit taste."gum?",he asked,i nodded.

Wesley gave me a pack of gum,i started chewing on it.Welsey walked me to class.Gorge caught me eye,that damn smile."you like him?",Wesley asked"we're dating actually,he confessed today outside of school,i saw him crying,asked him if he was okay,then he confessed",i say"awe",Wesley teased"why don't you ask out Dallas",i say."shut up",Wesley giggles."its true!Dallas likes you!",i say"i asked him",i say.

"There he is!",i say."go",i tell Wesley.he walked up to Dallas..."Dallas,i've liked you for a long time,will you go out with me?",Wesley asked him,Dallas nodded and kissed him.George came to me,wrapped his arms around my waist.he kissed my cheek."i love you Freddie",he says"i love you too",i blushed.the end of the school day came around,Brian and i went home,dad and mum pulled me into the living room,Brian went to his room"We've decided to send you to Military school",mum says"You're Joking?!",i yelled"No",dad says"i'm not going!I'm not gonna leave my friends behind!and my boyfriend!",i yelled before i started crying.i sat on the sofa,in tears.

Mum came to me,gave me one of her special mum hugs."better?",she asked,i nodded.she made me a glass of warm milk."thanks",i mumbled.i drank it.

They were sending me to the Military school in Sandhurst,they paid for a dorm for me to live in.I packed that night in my duffle bag,mum came in to give me the uniform.its the basic camo.

i tried it on"give me a spin",she says,i do"handsome",she says,kissing my cheek,it made me blush.i took it off,folded it neatly and packed it into my bag,along with a T shirt and jogging bottoms,normal trainers and the shoes for the academy.I finished packing and left my bag by my bed.

**_ December 31st 1991,Monday _ **

"Freddie,its time to get up",i hear mum say as she kissed my cheek"Morning mum",i yawned"Ready for school?",she asked,i nodded,i got up and dressed into my new uniform,i start today"i'm nervous",i admitted.Mum gave me a hug,i brushed my teeth,i asked dad if he could cut my hair to my shoulders,he agreed"i love it!",i say,i then decided it had to be a side part,dad did it,cutting my hair so its appropriate for the school.I gelled it into a side part.

"how do i look?",i ask"handsome",dad says.i grab my duffle bag."do you want me to take you?",dad asked,i nodded."Where are you two going?",Brian asked."Brian,they're sending me to Military school",i say"you can't do that",Brian says"We can Brian and we have,Freddie's already accepted to going and look how handsome he is!",dad says,pinching my cheeks.

"Freddie,come here",Brian says,he kissed my cheek."be brave,don't be stupid",he says"i wont",i say"tell George i love him",i say"what",Brian says"George and i are dating",i say.dad and i got into the cari,ts an hour drive,in that time,i fell asleep.

"sleepyhead,wake up,we're here",dad says,i nodded,rubbed my eyes.we got out the car,i grabbed my Duffle bag.We walked into the headmasters office.the headmaster looked up."ah Freddie?",he asked,i nodded shyly"I'm Sir Canmore,i'm the headmaster here",he says"yes Sir",i say."i'll have on of my Cadetes show you to your dorm",he says"yes Sir",i say.one of the Cadetes walked in."Riley,this is Freddie,he's a new Cadete,could you show him to his dorm",Headmaster Canmore asked him"yes Sir",Riley says."bye dad",i say,dad hugged me quickly"love you always",he says"love you too dad",i say."i'm gonna miss you",i say.

"i'm gonna miss you too",dad says,i was shown to my dorm"i'm Riley",Riley says"Freddie",i say."No need to be nervous,once you get used to being here,its all fun and games",he says,i nodded"you share a dorm with me",he says,i nodded.we got to the dorms."we have to be up by five in the morning,in bed by eight",he says,i nodded.

He opened the door for me.i took the bottom bunk,made the bed.put my bag on the bed,pulled on my Military boots.We have first training today.out the front of the school."Attention!",Headmaster Canmore shouts"Sir Yes Sir!",we all have to shout reply.

We were assigned guns,most of us end up with an assault rifle.I was one them."Attention!",headmaster Canmore calls out"Yes sir!",we reply."file out!",he shouts"yes sir!",we shout,We put our guns away.


	2. Training

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

** _January 1st 1992,Tuesday,Five in the morning_ **

"Rise and Shine Cadets!",headmaster Canmore shouts,Riley and i got out of bed,made the bed,polished our shoes,teeth brushed,hair gelled into a side part.We got dressed into the Camo uniform with our boots on,we went to the cafeteria"thank you ma'am",i say as i got my food,a salad.Riley and i sat together and ate before cleaning off our plates and walking outside,picked up our guns"attention!",was yelled"Sir yes sir!",we yell back in reply.

"for this exercise one laugh,its fifty push ups!",Headmaster Canmore says"understood cadets?",he asked"yes sir!",we say.we had to keep our hands behind our backs.Its a squeaky toy into our ears.i was the first to crack,had to fifty push ups.With one hand behind my back."Maybe next time,you'll take it more seriously!",headmaster Canmore says to me"yes sir!",i reply while doing push ups.i was given an extra ten to do"yes sir!",i say.

We are taught to handle guns properly.I finished my Sixty pushups and had to do a lap around the courtyard."yes sir!",i reply.i finished that lap."Attention!",was yelled out"Sir yes sir!",we Reply,we held our guns like showed to.target practice is also a thing.that was done.

We have our own targets.we all started shooting at the same time."Single File!",was yelled out to us,we have to do as told."Start marching!one two!",headmaster Canmore yelled."Sir Yes sir!",we yelled in reply."Rank!",he yelled"Sir yes sir!",we reply.

**_ four days later,January fifth 1992,Saturday,7:00PM _ **

We are allowed to see our parents on campus for the weekend,we all have to stand out the front of the school"Attention!",Headmaster Canmore yelled"Sir yes sir!",we reply."is that a grin,i see,Cadet?",i was asked"No sir",i say.i kept a straight face as for Riley"Cadet Riley!Fifty push ups!",he was told to"drop and do fifty!",Riley obeyed"yes sir",he says,the parents pulled up.i saw mum,dad and Brian.

the gates were open."split",headmaster Canmore says"yes sir!",we reply,i was exhausted,a full week of heavy training."My boy!",Mum says"Hi mama",i say."you look so handsome",she says,"i'm only seventeen!",i say."how has it been?",dad asked"exhausting",i say."heavy training every day,up by five in the morning,in bed by eight",i say"My brother is a right gentlemen",Brian snorts"oh be quiet Bri",i say.

the parents got to watch our training."Cadets!Drop and give me fifty!",Headmaster Canmore yells"sir yes sir!",we reply.i had to do it with a hand behind my back."Single file!",was yelled"yes sir!",we reply."split",was said,that was an example to the parents of what we do."yes they take training seriously here",i say."i think i might enroll here",Brian says"Really?You",i say."don't be mean to him",dad says"Brian's to soft!",i say.

"i've enrolled him already",dad says.Headmaster Canmore came over to us.I was shocked,"Cadet,go get the uniform",he told me"yes sir",i say,i got the uniform with the boots.showed Brian to the changing rooms."handsome",i say,i took him outside.headmaster Canmore came to us."Cadet!drop and do to fifty",he says to me"yes sir!",i say.Then he said it to Brian."yes sir!",Brian says.

I had target training,i got the pistol."start shooting",i was told"yes sir!",i reply,the parents leave."single file!",was yelled at us all"sir yes sir!",we reply.i kicked Brian's shin as a warning,depending on our rank,we get a number to go with that rank.I have Cadet corporal so the number that goes with it is three.

"Cadet corporal!",was yelled"yes sir!",i reply."Staff Cadets!",was yelled"yes sir!",reply two others.We got the concentration test,the squeaky toy was squeaked into my ear."single file!",i was yelled."yes sir!",we reply"Split!",was then yelled."sir yes sir!",we shout in reply.I showed Brian to the dorms.We have four beds in each dorm.Brian's sharing a dorm with Riley and i. 

"you can't say anything that will get you in trouble,when headmaster Canmore says 'Attention' we have to reply with Sir yes sir",i say.he nodded.Dinner is soon anyway.We walked to the Cafeteria,i got a salad,i had started putting on weight.I finished my dinner,cleaned off my plate.changed for bed.then Brian soon after,Riley came in.

We went to bed,lights were turned off.

**_ January fifth 1992,Sunday _ ** _**,five in the morning** _

"Rise and Shine Cadets!",headmaster Canmore shouts.I got out of bed and dressed into my uniform"boys!Rise and shine!",i call from the bathroom.The other two got up.we all got breakfast.We walk outside"Attention!",our drill instructor yelled"Sir yes sir!",we reply.the concentration test is done everyday.with the squeaky toy."drop and give me fifty!",headmaster Canmore yelled at Brian and i."yes sir!",reply.

"Cadet!",Brian was snapped out of his thoughts"yes sir!",he replied.we had to do push ups.mum and dad were coming to see Brian and i,we hear their car pull up."single file!",Headmaster canmore yelled."Sir yes sir!",we reply."Split!",he says"yes sir!",we shout.

We saw mum and dad."Line up!",headmaster Canmore yelled."Sir yes sir!",we reply.the parents were let in."single file!",we have to reply to this"Yes sir!",we reply."split!",he yelled."Sir yes sir"we say.Brian and i walked to our parents.

"Freddie,how is Brian doing?",dad asked"good so far,he got in trouble for not replying to headmaster Canmore",i say."made both of us to fifty pushups.",i say."but he's been good",i say."what about you",mum asked"Mum,i'm fine",i say"We might have a surprise for you",they say"George!",i say"Freddie!",he says,we ran to each other,i jumped into his arms.

We kissed.he put me down,"I missed you so much",i say"i missed you too",he says."how's training",hea sked"hard and exhausting",i say."Cadet!Drop and do fifty!",headmaster yelled at me"yes sir!",i reply,doing as told."single file!",Headmaster Canmore yelled."Sir yes sir!",we reply.

We are allowed to go home for the weekend but i didn't want to."Corporal Cadet!",was yelled"sir yes sir!",i reply."Cadets!",was yelled."Sir yes sir!"everyone else yelled."Cadet Corporal!Drop and give me Ten!",was yelled"yes sir!",i say,straight face.the parents were watching."Cadets!File out!",was then yelled."sir yes sir!",we reply.

Brian and i got to go home for the summer,that starts today since we are doing well.

we got into dads car.the first thing i'm doing is gonna surprise Wesley and Dallas.Dad pulled into our drive,i put my bag in my room,Brian did the same.I went to the school.I know its prayer day at our old school.i walked to brian and i's old math class,knocked on the door"come in!",Mrs wood says.I opened the door.

"Wesley,Dallas,Dawson,leo.",i say,leaning against the doorframe.They looked up at me/"Freddie?!",they say"mhmm",i hummed."i'm still the same seventeen year old dickhead",i say."why did you leave?"Dallas asked"Military school",i say."same with Brian",i say.Brian appeared at my side.I know Dawson and Brian are together. 

"how is school?",Leo asked."good",i muttered."its hard and Exhausting",Brian says,i nodded."i've been in trouble twice",i say."we have to be up by five",i say.they had PE.i've done laps before."would our two students from the Royal military school do an example",Brian and i were asked.we nodded.then we hear it,our headmaster was here."Sir",we say."Cadets",he says.

We had to do an assembly.me,Brian and our headmaster head to the assembly hall.Everyone else started filing in,"Cadets!",Headmaster Canmore says to Brian and i"Sir yes sir!",we reply."at the Royal Military school,we take our training seriously,like my two Cadets here",Headmaster Canmore says.

"can we have a volunteer",our headmaster asked"sir?may i choose",i ask"go ahead Cadet corporal",he says to me."As a fellow Cadet myself,at Royal we do take our training seriously as my headmaster has already mentioned,as i have the chance to choose a volunteer,can Wesley come up here",i grinned.Wesley complied with me and came up to the front."as our training can be hard and exhausting,this is only an example",Headmaster Canmore says.

"Cadet Corporal,drop and give me fifty!",he says"Sir yes sir!",i reply.I did as i'm told."this is what we do daily",Brian says."on the basis of not wanting to be told off",i giggled.

"Cadet!",Headmaster Canmore told me off"sorry sir",i apologise.i stood up."normally for punishments,i would have my Cadets cleaning off the floor in their dorm with a toothbrush and water Only Water",Headmaster Canmore says"Sir yes sir!",Brian and i reply.Wesley went and sat down with Dallas."our training at Royal is serious,any wrong move or words does result in a serious punishment as our Cadet corporal has shown",headmaster Canmore says"Yes sir",i reply. 

"is anyone willing to enroll at Royal?",i ask,who's hand shoots up?George and Dawson."George,Dawson",i say.they walk to us.they have to sign a form saying if they get hurt its not our fault.they signed in"Welcome to Royal Cadets",Headmaster Canmore says."yes sir",the two teens say in reply.

Headmaster Canmore drove us to the Military school.we got out the car once he pulled up.We ran inside because it started raining.I got the uniform for George and Dawson.Brian and i left them to change.I started feeling dizzy and lightheaded,my ears started ringing,i then collapsed.Hours passed,i woke up in the Military infirmary."Freddie,have you been eating?",Brian asked."No",i admitted"you know Headmaster Canmore's not gonna be happy",he says"i know",i say

our headmaster walked in,i sat up,still slightly dizzy.i felt my head,winced."they know you're anorexic",Brian hissed.I got a stern talking to and got a punishment of fifty punishments in the rain in my uniform"Drop and give me fifty!",he says."Sir yes sir!",i say.i had to do it outside in the rain!THE RAIN!!!!

while everyone else was doing Target practice."Cadet Corporal",i was yelled at."yes sir!",i say."give me ten laps!around the courtyard!",he yelled"Yes sir!",i say.i started my laps.I was exhausted by the time i finished,close to fainting.i think my boyfriend,Dallas and George and Brian saw me about to faint.my brother dashed to me,picked me up in his arms"put me down!",i say"No",he says."you're exhausted,you need to eat Freddie",he says"fine",i gave in.

Brian made me eat and drink,our headmaster wasn't happy with me,i got the brunt of his anger."Cadet Corporal!",was yelled,i was dreading it."yes sir!",i reply."over here",he growled."Yes sir",i obey."you too Cadet",was said to Brian."i've done nothing wrong sir!",Brian tried to argue."alright then,hands out!",he got yelled at.

Brian got the cane to the hands.While i got laps.I shouldn't really be doing this,because i self harm,i'm anorexic.then the phone rings,our headmaster answered it"Cadet Corporal!",i was called"yes sir",i reply"for you",he says"thank you sir",i say,i took the phone.

** _................................_ **

_**(Freddie,** Hospital **)**_

**_"Hello?"_ **

_"Hi,this is the psychiatric Hospital,is this Freddie Bulsara May?",_

_**"yeah,it is,"** _

_"we would like to admit you into the hospital for three months and for a psychiatric evaluation "_

_**"yeah,that is totally fine by me,what time should i be there?"** _

_" when can you make it?"_

_**"well,im kinda in military school right now so an hour to two hours at most?"** _

_"Perfect! we will have on our nurses meet you at the Reception"_

** _........................................._ **

I hung up with a sigh."Cadet?",our headmaster says."it was the psychiatric hospital,they've admitted me in for three months and for an evaluation",i say,Headmaster Canmore put a hand on my shoulder told me to change and offered to drive me.

I changed into my hoodie and jeans,put my uniform away in my bag,grabbed the duffle bag,had all my stuff in it,George came to me"I love you",i say"i love you too",he says,kissing me quickly as Dawson and Brian were making out.i left with the headmaster.

he pulled into the hospital two hours later."you know to call if you need anything",he says"yes sir",i say,i left the car as he drove away,i walked into the hospital,i saw my same nurse from before."ally?!",i say"Freddie,is that you?",she asked"mhmm",i hummed"where have you been?",she asked."military school",i say."we have to have short hair",i say.

I had put on my uniform before i left the school."you look exhausted",she says"i am,i'm gonna be behind in training because training is Forty four weeks long",i say."i talked to your headmaster,he's holding off training",she says"fucking hell",i say.

Ally took me up to the Anorexic ward in this place.pushing me toward the private room,i would be staying in,i changed into my hoodie and jeans,its more comfy,i washed my hair,ruffled it,brushed it out.We all know i'm gonna be up at five in the morning.

they did admit a mistake,its only outpatient treatment,i'm getting.I got the talk and was allowed to go back to school.

**_ January Sixth 1992,Monday _ **

I got a lift from the headmaster,he took me back to school.I had changed into my uniform.i put on my boots in his car."Line up!",he yelled"Sir yes sir!",we reply."single file!",he calls out."yes sir!",we reply."Cadet corporal!",he calls"Yes sir!",i reply."Rank(line of men side by side)!",he calls."sir yes sir!",we all reply back.

I squeeze my eyes shut.I started feeling sick,lightheaded,ears ringing,i fainted into brian's arms once more.My head started pounding the minute i started going lightheaded.

I woke hours later in the dorm with my brother by my side."hey sleepyhead",he teased"Shut up",i grumbled."Are you feeling okay?you look pale out there?",the headmaster asked" 'M fine sir",i say."Farrokh",he says.Fuck."i'm fine",i lied."Farrokh"he warned me again"Honest Sir",i lied again."Freddie,stop lying Cadet",he says.I wasn't gonna give in so easily.


	3. Training 2

**_ Freddies p.o.v _ **

**_ January 7th 1992,Tuesday _ **

I wasn't allowed to do training until i stopped lying to the headmaster"Ready to talk?",he asked,walking into the dorm,i sat on the bay window.I was never gonna talk."Freddie",he warned"leave me alone sir",i say."what's troubling you Cadet?",he asked."Nothing",i say."its something",he says.he's really fucking pushing it. 

"i'm fine honest sir",i lied"Stop Lying Cadet!",he says."i don't want to talk",i say,i bit my lip.i have scars all over me,its why i keep my sleeves down not rolled up."anything you want to talk about?",he asked.I wanted to but...."what about Brian?",he asked"he's not my brother!",i blurted."shit",i squeaked."Cadet",he softened,"he's my stepbrother,his dad married my mum,his dad treats me like shit",i say.

"come here Cadet",he says.he hugged me."Freddie,are you okay?",Brian asked."Cadet,shouldn't you be outside",headmaster Canmore says."sorry sir,I always check on Freddie",Brian lied."no you don't",i say quietly."its only when you think i'm making myself sick,i stopped that Brian after being put in hospital twice by 'dad',he treats me like shit",i squeaked.

"Freddie,dad loves you!",Brian says."he loves you more,you're his kid!he's not my dad!HE NEVER WILL BE!",i scream at Brian."i love my mother more",i spat."your dad only married my mother for her money",i say"how dare you Freddie?!he loves us both",Brian says"he hates me Brian,he's slapped me twice,punched me,i only fucking threaten him because i don't like him,Mum doesn't like him either,i'd rather have my other father back!he knew how to treat me right unless your crap of a dad",i spat.i was getting more and more pissy.I wanted to go home.

"i wish we never met",i muttered."life was better without you around,you only baby me,i'm Seventeen Brian not a fucking baby,treat me like my age",i spat at him,i called mum to get me,i wanted to go home,didn't want to see Brian again.I wanted my boyfriend,told George to change,we're going home.

George sat with me,rubbing my back,mum pulled up,we walked to the car"oh betah,what happened",she asked"Take me home",i say"please",i beg.she took George and i home.i got a look of Brian's face,full of hurt at what i said to him.

"what happened",Mum asked"i want to go home mum,Brian and i had an argument,i said i wish his dad wasn't my dad,i want baba back",i say."i know you do",she says.Mum pulled into the drive."i might have a surprise for you",she says,i saw baba"baba!",i say."son",he says,i ran to him.he span me around."you've grown",he says.I had already changed."I missed you baba",i say."i missed you too",he says.he rubs my back,the front door slammed open.Brian was home with his dad.i got mine back."i Is kash okay?",i ask"she's fine,Freddie",baba says.

My dad left,i ran to my room,slammed the door behind me.i cried on my bed.in my hoodie and jogging bottoms,my teddy bear tucked into my chest,i use a weighted blanket for comfort when i'm upset,i laying on it."Freddie?",i hear 'dad' say.i don't answer him,i don't like him."Betah?",mum then says from outside my door." 'S Open mama",i say.she came in."Betah",she says.I look at her."come here",she says,i do.we hugged,then 'dad' and Brian walked in.

I was still upset.i felt mum pull the weighted blanket on me."love you mama",i say"love you too Betah",she says."Freddie",dad says"piss off",i say."apologise to your brother",he says"No,Brian's not my brother,like your not my dad",i say."Freddie",mum warned."you will never be my dad,",i snapped,getting a smack to the face."i'll kill you",i say."I'll fucking kill you!",i say.

I was going to go back to school,i decided to,i put on my uniform,got a cab there.Walked into the gates,went to my dorm."Cadet corporal!",was yelled"Yes sir",i reply."ah you're back",he says"yes sir",i say.i walked out front."Rank!",he yelled"sir yes sir!",we reply.We also get dental check ups.My back tooth had been hurting for a few days now.i kept rubbing my jaw."Cadet Corporal!",was yelled"yes sir!",i say.

We went inside ready for the dental checks."Cadet May?",i was called.i walked into the dental office."how are you today",the dentist asked"good",i mumble.i sat in the chair as it was leaned back"open Wide",the dentist says,i do as i'm told"Cavity",he says.he pulled out a needle.he numbed my back tooth and dealt with the cavity,giving me a cleaning after.

"you're all done Cadet",he says,we salute each other,with a handshake after.i walked out,the left side of my jaw numb.i walked to my dorm,rubbing my jaw.the numbing stuff starting wearing off,i brushed my teeth,yelping when i went over the Cavity....i looked at it.Fucker,he drilled the wrong tooth."Cadet",i hear headmaster Canmore says"yes sir",i say from the bathroom,my cheek was puffy now.he came in.I kept rubbing at it,i felt a grab on my wrist,i knew to stop.

"Stop it Cadet,you'll hurt yourself",he says.i nodded. 

That evening,the dentist called me back into his office,"y yes",i stammer.he pushed me into the chair.his assistant strapped me down.he leaned back the chair,"open wide Cadet",he says"No",i say."Cadet",he warned,forcing my mouth open then putting a mouth prop in my mouth.i struggled.then he put me to sleep.

Woke up hours later,heavy breathing"just a dream",i say"just a fucking dream",i say.

i went to the bathroom and screamed.my back teeth were missing!

the headmaster ran in,only to see me crying"Cadet",he says"M My back teeth are gone",i say."My fucking back teeth are gone",i say."let me see",he says,i do."you're bleeding too",he says,he sat me down in the bay window area."Deep breaths,Cadet",he says.i do,my anxiety went away.

"i'll talk to the dentist",he says"i'm right here Sir",the dentist."you fucking Evil git",i growled."you pulled my back teeth without my consent!",i say."even strapped me down,knocked me out",i spat"is this true",the headmaster asked,the dentist nodded admitting it.

"Fired",was said.I'm also sick with a fever.its four in the morning right now."Sir?",i say."yes Cadet?",he says"i don't feel so good",i admit.headmaster Canmore put his hand to my forehead."warm",he says."back to bed Cadet",he says"yes sir",i say.I laid in bed,my mouth hurt to much to sleep.

I sat up,sat on the bay window,whimpering"what's wrong?",headmaster asked me"my mouth hurts"i say.he gave me painkillers."thank you",i say,i got some sleep,i was allowed to sleep in.I got dressed hours later into my uniform"attention!",was called."Sir yes sir!",we reply."Rank!",headmaster Canmore called"yes sir!",we all reply.

"Cadet Corporal come forward!",he called."yes sir",i say."You're now a Second lieutenant,good Job Cadet",he says"Thank you sir",i say,we shook hands.I got my badge for Second Lieutenant.Dawson is still here,he's a second Lieutenant as well.I got to go home today only for a week.

My headmaster offered me a ride home.I walked up to the door with my two badges on my uniform.I let myself in"I'm home!",i called out.Mum and 'dad' came out."there's my handsome boy",mum says."i'm a second Lieutenant now",i say.Brian came down."Hi Bri",i say."Bear",he says.

"come give me a brother hug",i pouted at him,he gave in."how's Dawson?",he asked"Dawson is fine,he's staying there for a year,i finish soon because of Anorexia",i say."i'm ahead in training",i giggle.Brian kissed my cheek."Second Lieutenant huh?",he asked."mhmm",i hummed."i'm doing so well",i say."i'm proud of you",Brian says."you should be,i'm a Second lieutenant",i say."what if i were to give you a gun and told you to shoot it,would you do it?",he asked"No,not unless its at an enemy",i say"good",he says.

George came down."hi honey",i say."what's got you so happy?",he asked"i'm a Second Lieutenant",i say."Really?!",George asked"yes",i say."awe my baby",George teased."shut up!",i say.


End file.
